Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger
by NeonDomino
Summary: Fifty different Hermione pairings (except Ron). [1] Bill [2] Sirius [3] Remus [4] Cygnus [5] James [6] Harry [7] Percy [8] Theo [9] Severus - Severus has concerns about his new relationship so decides to make himself look younger. The potion doesn't go as expected.
1. Bill Weasley

_So, I've decided that I'm going to do a Hermione Collection. This collection with have 50 different Hermione pairings. A few with be femmeslash. There will be cross-gen, time-travel, marriage laws, soulmates, AU's and probably some other Hermione story cliches too._

 _I will take suggestions for pairings - but if you read my other Hermione stories, you'll have an idea of who to expect._

 _There will be no Hermione/Ron in this collection._

 _Please expect to see a bit of WolfStar as a side-pairing dotted throughout this collection too._

And yes I know I already have a few collections with the same name. But I just like the idea of ending the collections on 50 chapters. It sounds so tidy.

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger**

 **The Time Hermione Married the Hottest Weasley**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Bill Weasley**

* * *

The noise in the house was deafening, everyone getting ready for the big day, though the door to the room she sat in was locked.

Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley; sat in Arthur's small study. She looked at herself in the mirror as her future mother-in-law stood behind her, slowly pulling a comb through her wet hair.

The house was too small, what with everyone wanting to make use of the two bathrooms, and the other rooms already overcrowded - this was the only place Hermione could get ready without someone barging in every two minutes.

"Are you nervous, dear?" Molly asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione met her kind gaze through the mirror and smiled.

"A little," she admitted. "It's not every day you get married after all."

Molly smiled back before setting the comb down and pouring some extra-strength sleek-easy into her hands. She rubbed them together before running them through Hermione's hair, trying to spread the liquid.

They both knew that even the extra-strength wouldn't completely tame her wild hair - although it'd make it a lot more manageable.

"It came as a surprise," Molly replied. "But a pleasant one. I approve much more of his choice of wife this time around."

"Thank you," Hermione said, softly. It meant a lot that Molly approved, even if Ron still wasn't talking to her.

"It was only inevitable," Molly continued. "You both working together in Egypt after all. I told Bill to make sure he looked after you out there, I hadn't even hoped that he would fall in love with you." She paused for a second."I'm so glad he did."

"So am I," Hermione said, smiling widely. "Trust me, the proposal was as much of a shock to me as it was to you. Of course I accepted - there's no-one I'd rather spend my life with."

"And the scars?" The hands in her hair stilled and Hermione could see the concern in Molly's eyes that Bill could be hurt again.

"I see past the scars," Hermione stated. "I know what I'm getting myself into - I've talked to Sirius a lot at the beginning of the relationship and I know Bill isn't a Werewolf, but Sirius understood about Bill's Werewolf tendencies and explained it all to me. I've talked to Remus too."

"You were worried that there would be something stopping you from being with him?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head. "That's not it at all," she assured her future mother in law. "In fact, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to make it easier for Bill. For example, how raw he likes his meat, how best to help him during the full-moons - that sort of thing. Sirius was able to advise me... and things on a more personal level too."

She blushed, not wanting to discuss anything that her and Bill got up to on a personal level. Molly smiled, and Hermione could see the relief in her eyes.

"After all, I was falling in love - You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not," Hermione continued. "I know Bill's not perfect, but to me he is. He's the man I want to spend my life with."

Molly looked like she was going to cry, but instead moved around the front of Hermione, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad," she said, finally pulling away and allowing Hermione to breathe. "I just wanted to make sure that you would both last. You're like a daughter to me already and it's not just Bill I was scared would get hurt - it was you too."

"Bill would never hurt me," Hermione promptly assured her. "And I won't hurt him. I promise you that."

"I know my dear," she said, returning to her spot behind Hermione. She wiped her hands on the towel Hermione had discarded, before picking up her wand and drying Hermione's hair. "Now, do you have a style in mind?"

 **...oOo...**

Her hair pulled up in a bun, with loose curls surrounding her face, Hermione waited for her cue. She could see two men at the archway already, smiling as she recognised the profile of her fiancé.

Carrying the bouquet filled with Ivory flowers, she pulled her arm through Sirius' and waited nervously for the music to begin.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius whispered. "IF you've changed your mind, I'll apparate us out of here so fast -"

"And leave Remus to explain how you kidnapped the bride?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Sirius said, winking at her. "But just say the word and I'll get you out. You're too young to settle down, love."

She giggled. "Well, I have no intentions of leaving. I love Bill. I want to be here, I want to marry him, have children with him and grow old with him. Plus... didn't you settle down with Remus when you were like sixteen?"

"Seventeen," Sirius corrected her. "Does Bill treat you good - flowers, dinner?"

"We fight mummies together in Egypt," Hermione said. "Then we sit in the canteen and have a romantic lunch surrounded by our team. On our days off, we go to nice places though."

Sirius smiled. "As long as you're happy, Kitten," he said. "And it's time to give you away."

Her grip on his arm tightened as they began walking. Hermione's eyes darted from the guests, to the candles floating around the outside of the ceremony, lighting it up.

"Does he know about the baby?" Sirius whispered, causing Hermione's steps to faulter.

"That's not why he asked me - that happened after the engagement," Hermione replied in a whisper. "He couldn't be happier. How did you know?"

"I didn't," Sirius said, grinning. "Luna just made some interesting theories about some creature that are attracted to expectant mothers. Thought I'd test her theory out. I'm happy, mine and Remus' first grandchild!"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yup, Grandfather-Sirius has a nice ring to it!" Sirius looked delighted at her comment. She knew Sirius considered her and Harry as close to his own children as he could ever hope to have. He was always so happy when they acknowledged it too.

"And where will you be living?"

"We've given Shell cottage back to the family," Hermione whispered. "We're looking for a place."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "That's where our gift will come in useful," Sirius whispered. "We were discussing whether to give you Remus' old cottage. We're still fixing it up, but it's beautiful. The perfect place to raise a family."

Hermione looked at him in awe, stopping in the aisle to hug him. He held her tightly for a moment before pulling her arm through his and leading her the rest of the way.

"Thank you," she mouthed as they reached the end of the aisle.

Hermione turned towards Bill and Sirius reached out, her hand in his own, placing it into Bill's waiting hand. He leaned in, whispering some unknown threats into Bill's ear.

She knew they were threats by the way his eyes widened, and Hermione wondered what Sirius was saying.

Finally he moved away, smiling at Hermione and smirking at a slightly shaken looking Bill, before returning to his spot next to Remus, taking Remus' hand in his own as they watched the ceremony.

"You look enchanting," Bill whispered, stepping closer to her. "If I could drop dead right now, I'd be the happiest man alive."

"You'll be even happier once we've said our vows," Hermione whispered, holding his hands tight and waiting for the ceremony to start.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- History of Magic - Write a Weasley event happening at the Burrow. This can be a wedding or any kind of social event you choose.

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Duelling Club** \- (Bronze): Bridget Wenlock - Write about someone's paranoia.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank** : (1) "You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." (2) "If I could drop dead right now, I'd be the happiest man alive." (3) "Does He/She know about the baby?" (4) Delighted (5) Ivory

 **Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II** \- T = The Burrow

 **Quidditch Pitch** \- Enchanting

 **Drabble Club** \- candle


	2. Sirius Black

_If you are a Hermione/Ron shipper, you are totally in the wrong place right now!_

 _Lots of thanks to Firefly81 for helping me with this :)_

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger**

 **The Time Ron Weasley Was an Arse, and Sirius Black Got the Girl**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Sirius**

* * *

Hermione woke up, absolutely exhausted. She glanced shyly at the form laying in the bed next to her, debating whether to wake him up or leave him sleeping.

She settled back down in the bed, pulling the covers around her as she thought about the night before. Sure it had been terribly disappointing - though the books stated that it wasn't mind-blowing at first - but it had meant something to both her and Ron.

After all, the first time was supposed to be with someone special and Hermione had been hoping to start a relationship with Ron for a long time.

She hoped for time to talk to him about it, and glanced over at him as he stirred. He looked at her. "Hermione?" he mumbled, sitting up. "What... oh yeah."

Hermione offered a smile. "Yeah," she replied, feeling anxious over the talk they were about to have.

"Do you know if there are any of those doughnuts I bought yesterday left?"

"Doughnuts?" Hermione repeated. Surely Ron wasn't thinking of his stomach at a time like this?

"Yeah," he muttered, looking at the clock next to his bed. "Bloody hell, it's not long after six. Why are we even awake?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe because after living in the tents, we're not used to sleeping in and having proper beds again?"

"Might be it, but I could go back asleep. Can you go over and check the box for doughnuts? I want one with rainbow sprinkles, those are the best."

"In a minute. I want to talk about last night," she said. "I want to talk about something important."

"I love them," Ron muttered.

"What do you love?" Hermione asked, wondering if she had misheard him.

"Doughnuts," Ron replied, sleepily. "My first love!"

Hermione wasn't really sure what the hell Ron was talking about. "What was your first love?"

"Doughnuts," he replied, with a contented smile.

"Ron... what makes your heart skip?" Hermione asked, hoping her name would be part of the answer.

"...Doughnuts," Ron answered, frowning slightly. "Merlin, Hermione. What's with all the questions? Will you get me one or not?"

Hermione shook her head. "Can we talk? Last night we shared something really special -"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Ron replied, smirking at her. "We should do it again sometime!"

Hermione was uncertain by the casual tone of his voice. "Sometime? I thought…" she trailed off, scared of admitting that it meant a lot to her. "What did last night mean to you?"

"It meant we were celebrating being alive," Ron said. "What better way than to have some fun?"

"Fun?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Didn't know you hadn't done that before though. I'm not used to girls who haven't done -"

"Wait, you've had sex before?"

"Yeah. There was a muggle girl in town, and Lavender of course," Ron stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione thought back to the previous night where Ron had hinted that he had never been with anyone else, and pulled the covers tighter around her body.

"I had a great time, you're a great friend," Ron said, slipping out of the bed. "I'll be back in a bit, if you want to go again before you head back to your room?" His eyes trailed down to where her body was hidden by the covers, and Hermione could feel her face going red, as she remembered she was naked underneath.

She glared at him, and he frowned back, not caring that he was naked. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed today?" He headed across the room to check the box. "Only ones with the powder on top," he muttered, frowning at the box in disappointment. "I'll have those later. He closed the box, looking around the untidy room. "I hope mum does breakfast soon, It'd be awesome the have a fry-up with egg, bacon, sausage and mushrooms!" He headed over to the boxers that had been discarded on the floor next to the bed, pulled them on and turned and left the room.

Hermione heard the dismissal - he wanted a shag, and then for her to leave. Nothing more.

No relationship, no dating.

Nothing.

She felt like screaming, but held back the explosion that was threatening to happen. Instead, she stared at her former best friend.

"Not the wrong side of the bed - the wrong bed completely," she whispered, as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione waited until the bathroom door clicked, before grabbing her clothes. She pulled them on, wincing at the unwanted ache. She hadn't even thought about pain potions, and Ron had been quite clumsy the previous night.

She picked up her beaded bag and snuck from the room, ignoring the room that she was supposed to move into, as Molly had offered her to stay there. She managed to sneak through the house, avoiding the creaky stairs.

Even Molly wasn't up - Molly was always the first riser. Hermione was relieved as she slipped out of the back door, closing it so softly that it didn't make a sound. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself and quickly headed through the field and away from the house.

Once outside the wards, Hermione apparated away - she needed to see Harry.

...oOo...

Instead of letting herself in, Hermione knocked on the door of twelve, Grimmauld Place. She was surprised when Sirius opened the door in his pyjamas only a couple of minutes later.

"Kitten?" he asked, immediately stepping aside. "What's wrong? Your eyes are all red. What happened?"

"Is Harry here?" she asked.

Sirius gently took her arm, pulling her into the house and closed the door behind her. "He's not," he confirmed. "He disappeared with Draco Malfoy last night. Ginny was not impressed."

"Of course she wouldn't be," Hermione muttered. "Sorry for just turning up so early."

"It's fine," Sirius said. "I'm going to add you to the wards, you can come here anytime you please. You are always welcome."

"Thank you," she murmured.

After a long pause, Sirius turned and walked down the hall. "I'll make some tea," he decided.

"Care to add some firewhiskey to that?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"Smart witch," Sirius said, approvingly. "I was planning on doing just that."

...oOo...

Hermione hung her old jacket on the coat stand by the door, but kept her bag on her. She couldn't seem to part with it - she was scared that she'd need it again, even though the logical side of her reminded her that the war was over. She headed into the kitchen to see Sirius already stirring the cups.

"I was in the middle of making a cup when you knocked," he said, glancing at her. "No, don't sit there. I was going to head up to the library."

"Okay," she murmured, leading the way, wincing slightly as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll meet you up there," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned back around, heading back towards the kitchen.

Hermione settled down on the sofa, sitting towards the edge so she would be able to reach the table. She had wanted to talk to Harry, but Harry was doing some celebrating of his own (which hopefully went better than her own).

She wasn't sure whether she could talk to Sirius, but had a feeling he wouldn't allow her to leave without finding out what was wrong. It would be hard, talking to the man she had developed quite the crush on over the years, about being in bed with another man. Plus there was the whole situation about her not wanting to stay at the Weasleys again. She had hoped to ask Harry if he could talk to Sirius about her staying, but she would need to do that herself.

Sirius returned and set the cups down on the table. He took a minute to light the fire, as though he knew Hermione found the lit fireplace comforting, and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Here," he said, pulling a pain potion from his robes and passing it over.

She took it gratefully.

"Though you'll need another one in a bit if the pain is because of sex." He watched her expression carefully.

"Oh," she said, meeting his eyes, before looking away. Was it that obvious?

"Hermione, don't look at me like that," Sirius began. "You are in the same clothes as yesterday, even though you've clearly showered - since you don't have blood on you from the battle. You look guilty, like you've done something wrong. Furthermore, you're here at 6.30am, which means something is wrong."

He paused, and an angry expression overcame his face, causing Hermione to scoot away from him slightly. "Did someone take advantage -"

"I didn't say no," Hermione interrupted, realising where his thoughts were going. "I said yes, I was willing... but I regret it so much."

"Why?" Sirius said, his voice softening as he took a seat next to her. "Didn't you like it? Did it hurt too much?"

"No," she said, unable to stop the tears. "But I thought since it was our first time... but it wasn't... he made me think it was his, and then I found out that he's done it before. He said I was a good friend. He just wanted a shag - I thought... I thought we'd..." she couldn't stop the sobs.

Strong arms quickly wrapped around her and she found her face buried in Sirius' chest. "Shhh," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Just tell me who it was and I'll go and kill him." Although his words were soft, she could hear he was furious.

"You will do no such thing," she mumbled through the tears. She felt his hand run over her hair, and relaxed against Sirius' body..

It wasn't long before the tears dried on her cheeks and she fell asleep in his arms.

...oOo...

Hermione woke up in a set of strong arms. Without opening her eyes, her hand trailed up the arm, and she snuggled deeper into the embrace.

When she opened them a few seconds later, she was met with amused grey eyes, and immediately panicked.

"Hush love, you fell asleep on me," Sirius said. "I decided to take a nap myself." She calmed down, realising how stupid she must have looked for a second. She should have realised it was Sirius - no-one else had eyes quite the shade of grey his were.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, love, you've had an exhausting year now. I... want to talk to you about Ron."

"Ron?" she asked panickedly. "What about him?"

"So it was Ron," Sirius said, looking pleased with himself for working it out. "I knew you were staying at the Weasleys. At first I thought you had just gone home with someone else, but then I thought to myself, Hermione's a nice girl. She won't sleep with someone who didn't matter to her. So that narrowed it down considerably. It made sense it was Ron - everyone thought you'd end up together, and his crush on you -"

"Crush? He wanted sex. He told me he wouldn't mind doing it again; I'm only good enough to warm his bed when he's horny!"

"Love," Sirius said, loosening his grip and sitting up, Hermione doing the same. "Ron's... let's just say that he clearly didn't get the brains in his family."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if it were me last night, I'd never have thought it was just a bit of fun. You're not the sort of girl to do that for fun, you're the girl that waits for it to mean something. It's clear to anyone close to you and Ron would have known that. When he called you his friend and whatever else he said this morning, that was him basically telling you where you both stood."

"I -" Hermione began.

"Furthermore, he intentionally led you on, if he let you believe you were his first too, and that was disgusting of him." Sirius looked mad for a moment, as though he was going to walk out and go after Ron. She reached for his hands, hoping to distract him, and he looked down at them, a smile taking place on his lips.

"If it were me, I'd have never treated you like that, because any man would be lucky to have a chance with you."

She laughed, slightly bitterly. "Yeah, and now I've been… been spoiled by Ron?" she asked, spitting the last words."If only I had the time turner, I could rewind the last day and stop myself from making that mistake!"

Sirius put his hand under her chin, making her look up into his eyes.

"I wouldn't say spoiled," Sirius replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I'd say that a woman like you needs to be shown how special love-making can be. Was it any good at all?"

"I didn't enjoy a second of it," she admitted, unable to look away from Sirius' grey eyes.

"Well, one day you'll find someone who will appreciate you. That will see what an amazing witch you are and see that you are special. There is no-one else like you, Hermione."

He stood up from the sofa, and Hermione got up after him. They had been so close, and she thought Sirius was going to kiss her… had she gotten this situation so wrong too?"

"Someone like who?" she asked.

"I… I think it's best I get the second pain potion for you," Sirius said, turning away.

"See," she said. "You can't even think of anyone, Sirius. Because maybe that's all I'm good for." She could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I mean, I wasn't even good enough for one of my best friends, so why would any-"

"Me," Sirius snapped, regretting his tone immediately. He moved closer, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I wasn't ready to tell you," he whispered. "I would treasure every moment with you and I would never hurt you. I'd make sure that you enjoyed every second of what I did to you in bed. I'd never want anyone else, I'd never be just after a shag - because if I was the lucky man to get your heart, I would realise what I had. After all, you already have mine. Ever since our dance at Bill's wedding last year, I realised where my heart belonged."

"You're in love with me?" Hermione whispered, shocked at his confession.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "But first and foremost, I'm your friend, Hermione. So you can talk to me about everything that happened. You can have your room here in the house. I don't expect you to return my feelings, I'm an old man, and -"

He paused as arms wrapped around him, and Hermione buried herself in his chest once more. His hands wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"I didn't love Ron," Hermione said. "I thought maybe once we were together, I'd fall in love with him. But maybe I can let myself fall in love with you instead."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Sirius said, hope filling his voice at her words.

She pulled her head back, and looked up at him. "I've had feelings for you ever since the first time I stayed at Grimmauld Place," she admitted. "It shouldn't have been Ron last night - had I been smart enough to realise your feelings for me, I'd have been here with you."

"Kitten…"

"Can I stay here with you?" she whispered.

"Of course," he replied. "My home is your home." He lowered his head nervously, doubting whether it was the right moment to kiss her, but Hermione leaned up, quickly pressing her lips to his.

Sirius smiled against her lips. He would deal with Ron once Hermione was fast asleep. Ron wouldn't see his attack coming at all.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Major and Minor Arcana - Extra Credit Opportunity** : A character has slept with another without thinking of the consequences of that decision - this can be adultery, an ill-advised one night stand, or anything along those lines.

 **Game of Life** : sprinkles, rewind, and woven

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Trading and Duelling Club** \- (Bronze): Quong Po - Prompts: Fire, Powder, Red, Egg

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

"What do you love?"/"Doughnuts."/"What was your first love?"/"Doughnuts."/"What makes your heart skip?"/"...Doughnuts." - Miranda Hart, Miranda [10 point bonus]

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed today?"

Feeling: Anxious

Word: Welcome

Word set: Furious, Explosion, Attack, Mad


	3. Remus Lupin

**Written for:**

 **Occasion a Day Challenge:** Write something you can really get your teeth into. Stick with the characters, pairings and genres you love, but make it over 700 words.

 **Hogwarts Gringotts Prompt Bank:** (1) Delectable, (2) Near, (3) Lucky, (4) Spark, (5) Suggested

 **Unusual Shops Challenge:** Hermione/Remus

 **The Restricted Collection:** (50) No using the word 'because'

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger**

 **The Time Remus Actually Shared His Chocolate**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Remus**

* * *

Remus' hand closed tightly over the muggle money in his pocket, and he let out a sigh. He had wanted to take Hermione out somewhere special - somewhere romantic - for their first date.

He just about had enough to buy them a meal each from the burger place around the corner. Not that there was anything wrong with the burger-place - which had been done up like an American Diner. It was cheap, cheerful and friendly, not to mention the food was great... it's just that Remus had pictured their first date being in an expensive restaurant.

But his money was reliant on the hours he worked throughout the summer, and unfortunately, plans had been made the week following the full moon - he had taken a couple of days off sick and it was reflected in the pay.

He hadn't even thought about that - more relieved that Hermione hadn't asked to have their day on the days around the full moon, it wasn't until he received his pay the day before, did he realise what had happened.

And by then, it was too late to rearrange.

Remus walked to the train station - the arranged meeting point for them - Hermione didn't know Wales very well after all, and it wasn't fair to ask her to search around for the place. He had offered to come and collect her from her home in Scotland, where she lived with her father, near her Aunt McGonagall's house. Hermione had refused, saying that she would be fine waiting at the station.

Remus approached the station, a smile bursting onto his lips as he saw Hermione McGonagall walk out, her gaze darting around until it fell on him.

The smile was mirrored on her own face as she checked for cars, before crossing over the road.

"Hi," she said, stopping in front of him and sounding as nervous as he felt. What did she have to be nervous about? He didn't doubt that half the boys (and a few of the girls) at Hogwarts would give anything to be the one taking Hermione out on a date - but somehow he happened to be the very lucky one.

That's why the first date had to be perfect -how else would he get a second and third one?

"Hi," Remus replied, quickly extending his hand, offering a flower he had been holding tightly. "So, do you want to get something to eat? I was thinking we could go for food and maybe take a walk - there are some beautiful paths around here."

Well, he assumed they were beautiful - he never had much of a chance to look at them, but his mother assured him that it was the perfect date material - a romantic walk. That was after all her delighted exclamations that Remus had actually gotten himself a date, considering he had never mentioned girls before.

And since his mother was female, he decided to take her suggestion over James', since James was clearly useless when it came to females.

"That sounds like a great idea," Hermione said, reaching out and gently taking the offered Sunflower, a curious smile on her face. Remus wondered if he knew the meaning behind the flower - it meant adoration. She held it carefully and moved closer. "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

Remus nodded, and in a decidedly brave move, his fingers had entwined with Hermione's. They walked slowly up the street together.

They approached the diner, and Remus found himself having second thoughts. Hermione was too good to take to a place like this - it wasn't classy enough for her. He should have taken James or Sirius up on that offer of a loan of money for somewhere amazing. Maybe he should have taken her to the theme-park like Sirius had suggested?

Could he bring Hermione to the bookshop and leave her there for a few minutes? She would easily get distracted by the books and Remus could apparate to the Potter's house and ask his friends? He didn't want to - he hated admitting he had little money, but this was Hermione and he wanted everything to be perfect for her.

"This place looks great," Hermione said. "I've never seen an American style diner before? Are we going in here?"

Remus nodded uncertainly, quickly moving to open the door to allow Hermione to walk in. A couple of guys looked over, and Remus noticed their gaze move over Hermione. He felt both possessive over her and smug that she was on his arm. His cool gaze made the guys look away, and Remus allowed Hermione to take the lead to find a table.

Thankfully she chose one of the smaller booths in the back corner to sit at - somewhere Remus had been hoping she would choose. They were out of sight of anyone walking past the door, and it was a more intimate place to sit - if anywhere in there could really be counted as intimate that is.

He picked up the menu, scouring the items and the prices. He knew exactly how much was in his pocket, so he would just order after Hermione, just in case she chose one of the pricier items from the menu.

He had enough for dessert for them both if he was careful.

...oOo...

The food was wonderful. The pair had both opted for a burger with chips. Remus was content, already looking through the dessert menu.

He glanced up for a moment, catching sight of Hermione staring at the milkshakes a waitress was passing with. He bit his lip - she looked like she wanted one.

"Should we get milkshakes?" Remus asked, putting down his dessert menu. That slice of chocolate fudge cake and ice-cream would be there next week.

Hermione smiled. "I was just going to suggest that," she said. She reached into her bag, starting to withdraw her purse, but Remus shook his head. "No," he insisted. "I'm paying."

The waitress arrived at the table, a pad in her hand. "Dessert?"

Remus' eyes darted down to the menu. "I'd just like to order milkshakes," he said. His gaze moved to Hermione, who was watching him carefully. "What one would you like?"

"Chocolate," Hermione answered.

"And I'll have a Chocol-"

"Would you like to share one?" Hermione blurted out, causing Remus to stop and look at her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, and he turned back to the waitress. "Just one, with two straws please."

The waitress made a note on her pad.

"Oh, and can we have one piece of chocolate cake," Remus said, realising he would still have enough change for it. Another note was made, before the waitress walked away.

"I'm sorry, you might have wanted your own - it's just I've seen films where couples share milkshakes and it always seems so romantic, you know?" Hermione said, smiling shyly. "I just wanted to try that out? But if you don't want to..."

"No, I'd like that," Remus murmured, smiling at her. He reached across the table, letting his hand find hers, and the pair sat in silence, just holding hands until the milkshake and cake arrived.

They both leaned forward, grasping a straw each, and began to drink.

...oOo...

Remus followed the trail that his mother had suggested. It was quite a bit of uphill walking, but they reached a nice spot just in time to watch the sunset. Remus sat down next to Hermione on the grass as they watched the beautiful sight, their hands finding each other's once again.

"I had a wonderful time," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I'm worried about being too forward by saying this... but can we do this again?"

"Was the food that good?" Remus joked, smiling at her.

"I don't mean the food - I mean... I just want to spend time with you, whether we go for food, or just hang out, or walk these trails. Whatever you want."

"I'd like that," Remus stated, glad that Hermione had asked - he would have ended up stuttering out the request himself, and stuttering was not attractive - though Hermione never seemed to mind it.

They watched the sun in silence, and Remus noticed Hermione fiddling with the flower he had given. He was about to inform her that he had already cast a preservation charm on it, but before his eyes, the flower shrunk and hardened,.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, looking at the small object in her hand.

"It's a brooch," Hermione explained. "That way I can wear it all the time."

Remus didn't want to open his mouth; he knew he would sound silly if he admitted that the thought of her wearing it all the time made him stupidly happy.

As the sun disappeared, Remus stood up and gently pulled Hermione to her feet. Her hands clasped in his, he couldn't help but bravely lean in and capture her lips with his own. He could taste the milkshake on her mouth, and smiled against her.

He had hoped there would be a spark there, and it seemed that he had gotten just what he had hoped for and more.

She smiled back. "You taste like chocolate," she whispered.

"So do you." He looked up at the clock and sighed. "I suppose I should be getting you home soon?"

"I have another hour," Hermione helpfully informed him. "We could walk back the way we came for a little bit, or we could just stay here?"

"I like the thought of staying here," Remus said, not loosening his grip on her. "Any idea what we should do here for the next hour?"

"Not a clue," she said, leaning forward slightly to press her lips to Remus'.

Remus' last coherent thought before he lost himself in the kiss was that Hermione tasted delectable. Even better than chocolate. Something he had never thought possible.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Cygnus Black

**Written for:**

 **Matchmaker Challenge** \- Hermione Granger/Cygnus Black

* * *

Implied but not mentioned Timetravel

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger**

 **The Time Cygnus Got Drunk**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Cygnus**

* * *

"She's not even my daughter," Cygnus said, gulping down the drink, not even noticing that it lacked the burn that it always held. "Druella was pregnant when I married her. Andromeda - she's my cousin's daughter too. Narcissa... well, a man has a right to sleep with his wife, even if she is his cousin's whore!"

Hermione patted his hand, trying to offer him comfort, and he lay his head on her shoulder. "I could have had a girl like you, Miss Granger. Muggleborn girls are so much less complicated."

Hermione nodded her head, glancing across the table at a bemused Sirius.

"And much less uptight too," he continued. "My marriage is just a sham anyway, so what would it hurt, you and I..." he lifted his head off Hermione's shoulder and gave her a suggestive look.

"I don't think that's wise, Mr Black," Hermione replied, taking his hand off her thigh and edging away slightly. "You're still married after all."

"You're right," he slurred. "Need to divorce the bitch first." He slammed the glass down, his gaze on Sirius. "Boy, get me my cloak, I need to see Walburga."

"Druella you mean?" Sirius offered.

"What's the difference?" Cygnus snickered. "Both as insane as each other. Horrible witches, both of them."

Hermione tried to keep smiling. "Mr Black, we're just here to ask for Sirius to be allowed back into Grimmauld Place to collect his stuff whilst his parents are away," she said. "I'm not planning marriage any-time soon."

He gave her a look that put Sirius' puppy-dog eyes to shame. "Am I not attractive enough? I'm rich, you know!"

"Hermione, this was a bad idea," Sirius muttered. "We should go."

"No, we just need to sober him up first, your uncle is harmless... I think."

"Miss... Miss Granger," Cygnus said, his unfocused eyes settling on her. "We should run away together. I'll help you get over my nephew."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's why you're here? He broke your heart and you want... you... you want to go to his room and get a souvenir?"

"That is the opposite of what I want," Hermione exclaimed.

"We could go to France," Cygnus offered quickly.

"No, I -"

"Italy?"

"Mr Black," she said, ignoring Sirius' muffled laughter from next to her. "I'm not going to run away with you."

"How about a dance? Then I'll do whatever you want," he promised.

Hermione looked at Sirius, who gestured for her to go ahead. "Hey, you were the one who insisted on staying," he said.

"Just one dance," Hermione said and Cygnus nodded quickly in agreement.

Hermione got to her feet as Cygnus turned on the radio with a swish of his wand. A slow song filled the room and she allowed his hand to settle on her waist. They turned and her back was to Sirius, Hermione thinking about how Cygnus was a graceful dancer, even as a drunk.

"She totally wants me," she heard Cygnus whisper to his nephew, before Sirius howled with laughter.

* * *

 **I'm not really sure where this story came from.**

 **Review Please :)**


	5. James Potter

Hogwarts Games - Token: Soulmate!AU, Prompts: (item) a candle, (color) opal, (dialogue) "There's something out there looking for us", (emotion) grief, (character) Hermione Granger

Ultimate Battle Challenge

* * *

 **Fifty Shades Of Hermione**

 **The Time Hermione Decided To Stay**

 **Pairing: James Potter/Hermione**

* * *

Soulmate and Timetravel.

* * *

Hermione wrapped the invisibility cloak tighter around herself as she stood in the graveyard. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the stone that bore the name: _Harry James Potter._ Grief flowed through her as her eyes ran over the name and tears fell, streaming down her face.

He, amongst so many others, hadn't survived the war. So few of them had. The war was still raging out there with the light side having lost most of their hope with the downfall of Harry, Remus and so many prominent members.

If she was caught, well… there would be hell to pay, but a moment of weakness had her visiting the memorial stone, though she knew that there would have to be some sort of trap for her in the area. But the whispered spells had shown nothing.

It was upon leaving the graveyard that everything seemed to happen. The sound of apparations around her had her fleeing into a nearby building, scaring the residents who had been hiding there. Guilt washed over her. Her presence there had probably cost these people their lives. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, trying to throw up wards to protect the house as she thought about a way to get away.

"Is… is it just Death Eaters?" a man asked, his wand at the ready.

Hermione shook her head. "There's something out there looking for us," she whispered. "But whatever is outside the window right now, is not a Death Eater."

She felt the chill in the air and could almost hear the screams of her friends in her ears.

They had sent Dementors.

...oOo...

The sensation was sickening and Hermione felt bile rise in her throat as the felt herself being pulled at an alarming rate.

It reminded Hermione of her previous time-travelling and also her use of port-keys, but on a more extreme scale. She had no idea what was happening to her. One minute she had been trying to pull up a happy memory, ready to cast a patronus, the next moment, she was being dragged somewhere unknown.

She finally felt herself landing. She hit the floor, her legs shaking, and dropped to her knees, heaving, her body shivering. She could barely breathe as her stomach tried to empty itself, though there was very little in it to bring up.

She felt her hands hit the floor and her body threatened to give up, but she pushed all her strength into staying on her hands and knees and not fainting onto the floor.

"Fuck me, it worked," came an unfamiliar voice from somewhere to the right of her, causing Hermione to tense up at the sound. "But who is she?"

"Does it matter? She's hurt… I think. Move out of the way,don't just leave her there. Let me help her -"

Hermione shakily got up on her feet again, her gaze moving around. "Perfecto Totalus," she whispered, hitting the first wizard with dark hair with the spell, before sending it at the second, who had been approaching her.

A third wizard met the spell with a shield, having had time in the hexing of his two friends to draw his. It didn't help Hermione that she was slow due to whatever had just happened to her.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, squinting at the Wizard in front of her. "You're alive?"

"Hey… uh, girlie, I'm not Harry. My name is James." He watched her warily.

Hermione raised her wand again and narrowed her eyes. "James Potter?"

"I see you've heard of me," James replied, cockily, winking at her. "Now, would you mind putting your wand away and unhexing my friends? I assure you that you're in safe hands."

Hermione looked at the petrified wizards, her eyes meeting Sirius and Remus' gazes. She began shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no," she whimpered. "What have you lot done? Why am I here?" She clutched a nearby cupboard for support.

James watched Hermione's wand which had lowered at the sight of Sirius and Remus. He quickly took the hex off them, and the pair straightened up.

"See, I told you the spell would work," Sirius said, smugly.

"Of course it was you, Sirius Black," Hermione shrieked, her wand pointing at him again. "You are the most irresponsible, childish wizard I have ever had the… the misfortune to met. You'll never grow up, will you? You can't just drag people here, I can't be here." She looked around in a panic. "Oh Merlin, I'm here, aren't I?"

Her gaze moved over the three wizards again. "Or maybe I'm dead, or I've been tortured to insanity and have only just realised?"

"And people call me dramatic!" Sirius muttered.

"Excuse me," came Remus' soft voice. "But you talk like you actually know Sirius. I mean, how is that possible?"

"I need to get home, I can't be here. Show me the spell you cast, send me back home now," she demanded.

The trio looked at each other nervously, before turning their gazes to Hermione.

"The spell was designed to bring James' Soulmate to him," Sirius blurted out. "But we can… we can ask Dumbledore -"

"Don't tell him that I'm here," she said, her lip curling. "He's the reason all my friends are dead. He's the reason you're all dead!"

"But… wait, what?" Sirius said.

"Where are you from?" Remus asked.

Hermione's gaze softened when she looked at Remus. "The future," she admitted, knowing she could trust the three Wizards in the room. "What about your… wait." She paused, shaking her head. "No, did you say Soulmate? I can't be your Soulmate."

James smiled lazily at her, his gaze moving down her body. "You know, I think I might like this Soulmate idea," he murmured.

"But you… you're almost twenty years older than -"

"Actually, right now I'm nineteen and you look around the same age," James pointed out. "But I assure you, I'd be a very attractive older man."

"And your son is -"

"I don't have a son," James countered. He moved towards her slowly, as though worried she'd attack. "Look, this is strange, I admit, but Sirius and Remus did the Soulmate spell and found each other, so I know that it works. I didn't expect… there was someone else that I thought it would… but you're here, and not her. You're my Soulmate and I've dragged you back in time, so I'm responsible for you. I'll look after you."

"You'll look after me?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing. "Why would I need looking after, James Potter?" she snapped.

"Don't you worry," he replied, arrogantly. "I can handle anything. A little girl like you -"

Sirius and Remus were both shaking their heads in dismay at how stupid James was being.

"Do I look like a child to you?" Hermione hissed, her magic crackling around her. "Do I look like somebody who can't take care of herself? I'm certain you haven't faced even the slightest amount I've been forced to face. Have you been tortured for hours? Or felt a cursed blade carving into your skin for the pleasure of them seeing your blood drip to the floor, because they thought it was worthless? I've fought in battles and a war, James. I've been tortured, I've had Wizards try to kill me. I've watched almost everyone I care about die, the rest having been left behind because I was brought here. Do you really think I need looking after?"

James nodded at her words. "Why not? It sounds like you need it if you've been through all that. Maybe having someone look after you would do you good."

She snorted. "If you want to look after me, you'll get me back to my own time."

"If it's so bad there, why do you want to go back?" Remus asked.

Hermione turned towards him. "Profess- Remus, you know full well the consequences of time travel."

"Actually, the rules of time travel, I believe, only apply if you purposely travel. This spell has never transported anyone, so none of us have actually broken any rules. You had no choice but to come here after all. So… if your world gets so bad, why not fix it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Because I can't. I'm not supposed to be in this time, I'm not supposed to do any of this. Can one of you please show me to the nearest Library, I'll start researching."

James shook his head. "Look, let me get a bedroom ready for you, a bath and some dinner. Get a night's sleep and then I'll show you the library... the wards here are second only to Sirius' parents home, you'll be safe. You can trust us."

"I know I can," Hermione admitted. "I mean, I've never met you before, but I've heard... I'd trust Sirius and Remus with my life too."

"Wow, we must have made a good impression," Sirius murmured.

"Well, Remus did," Hermione said. She took another look around, focusing hard on the ring of white candles. One remained lit, the flame a beautiful opal colour, reflecting the colours from the room. She noted the information, hoping it would help her somehow with her return home.

...oOo...

James showed Hermione to the nearest bathroom. "I'll have to give you some bits of mine to wear," he said, heading to a nearby cupboard and withdrawing a couple of towels. He turned to the bath and turned both taps on.

"After we take our bath, do you want to eat, or would you rather have a sleep?" James asked.

"After I take my bath," Hermione corrected him, "I'd like to eat, thank you. It's been a while."

James frowned. "What is happening in your world?"

"War," Hermione said, turning to look at the quickly-filling water. "And mudblood hunting."

"Hey, you can't use that word here -" James began, cutting off as Hermione slipped her jacket off, revealing a scarred word on her arm. "What happened to you?" he whispered, reaching for her arm.

"Like I said - cursed blade, torture," Hermione said, toeing off her trainers. "I was undesirable number one back home. The most wanted person in the whole of Wizarding Britain."

"Why?"

"Because the Death Eaters didn't seem very fond of me," Hermione said, a twisted smile on her lips. "We were the Order, but what the Order stood for changed. It became more of an underground resistance. Some of our members integrated into the new dark-era, playing their roles. The others - like me - hiding, fighting, doing the dirty work because if we're caught, we'd end up in Azkaban... if we're lucky."

James turned the water off and stared at her for a moment. "I don't see why you'd want to return to a world where your loved ones are dead and you're being hunted," he said. "Like I said - I brought you here, so I'm responsible -"

"I can be responsible for myself," Hermione insisted.

James merely nodded. "I'll leave some clean clothes outside of the door for you."

...oOo...

Hermione returned the way she had been brought, this time wearing an oversized Raving Dementors t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and thick socks. She pushed the door open to the sitting room, where the three Wizards were waiting.

"Hi again," she said, softly, looking between them.

They all looked at her. "You look much better without the dirt and blood and stuff," Sirius commented.

"I feel a bit better, still... weird from the spell, but it's nice to have access to a proper bath again."

Remus and Sirius didn't comment and Hermione deducted that James had already filled them in whilst she had been washing.

"Come on... kitten, let's get you something to eat," Sirius said, standing up. James walked past her and she turned to follow him, Sirius and Remus walking behind her.

They stopped at the end of the hall, and James pushed the door open. "Take a seat," he insisted. "You aren't vegetarian, are you? Any allergies?"

She shook her head.

"Great. Dinner will be by any moment now."

James went and stood behind a chair, pulling it out and looking at her expectantly. With a whisper of thanks, she took a seat, before James sat down next to her.

"So we were talking, and Remus has decided to help you research going home," James said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "We can't force you to stay if you don't want to. Me and Sirius have work, but if there's anything you need that'll help..."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

"But there is a condition," James said firmly. "You let me get to know you, you sit with us for a bit in the evenings, have dinner with us... or me, if the sex-addicts aren't here." Sirius grinned and Remus blushed at the words.

"I can agree to that," Hermione decided.

...oOo...

Hermione woke up the next morning to find the bath full of hot water, and a change of James' clothes laid out for her. She washed, savouring the hot water against her skin, before dressing and tying her hair back. She went in search of James.

"Now Glimmy, here's some things I need you to..." he trailed off, as he noticed Hermione in the doorway, her arms folded, and an unamused expression on her face. "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! You have a house-elf?"

"Er," he began, glancing down at Glimmy. "Yeah. Is that... is something wrong?"

"Well, do you pay her... or him."

"Her. No, I don't."

"Does she get holidays? Time off? Does she have a room to sleep in?"

"No, but there's a large cupboard where -"

"So she's a slave. You have a slave."

James looked around at Sirius and Remus who were watching the exchange. Sirius looked amused, but Remus was frowning slightly.

"She's just a house-elf. She's not -"

"Just a house-elf? She's a magical being, and they shouldn't be treated by slaves just because the Ministry says so! All magical creatures should be treated the same, James Potter. Why should she have a master? Why can't the house-elves be free?"

"She's a nutter," Sirius muttered.

"No, she makes a good point," Remus said, choosing not to look at his friends. "The Ministry do have a lot of opinions on how Wizards and Witches should lord it over everyone, when other magical creatures... like Werewolves for example, should be treated the same."

Hermione shot him a smile.

"And you can't really pick and choose which creatures you like. Equality for one would turn into equality for all," Remus continued.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Sorry Prongs, I'm with Remus on this one."

James looked between the three, before looking back at Glimmy.

"Is Master going to give Glimmy clothes?" she asked, fearfully.

James shook his head. "Glimmy, to avoid being hexed or... worse, I'm going to have to go by Hermione's demand. How about five sickles a day, and... every Tuesday off?"

Glimmy began shaking her head, and James looked at Hermione. "You want this, so you come to an arrangement," he said. He took a seat next to his friends and watched the witch talk softly to the panicking house-elf.

...oOo...

James wasn't quite sure why he had given in to Hermione. She was a guest at the house, and guests were supposed to be polite . They weren't supposed to lecture about house-elves, or demand to inspect their spaces and complain about horrible living conditions.

She had insisted that Glimmy have a better room.

And worst of all, Sirius and Remus had sided with her and if James even uttered one word about not being happy, Sirius would throw a tantrum, and would bring up Remus and prejudice and make James feel extremely guilty.

The price of a Galleon a month and one weekend a month off for Glimmy was worth Sirius' silence, Remus' self-loathing about what he was, and he had a feeling it was more than worth anything Hermione would do to him had he argued.

Hermione was dissatisfied, but it was the best she could do.

...oOo...

Hermione got used to spending time with Remus over the next two weeks, reading books, researching accidental pulls through time. Most books focused on time-turners, and there was very little mention of travelling without one.

Hermione looked at the spell that James had used. It was clear that it would draw the other person to them, making them want to travel. There was nothing at all about the spell summoning someone or transporting them, and Hermione decided that they must have made a slight error when casting the spell, which caused her arrival.

Remus insisted that he had watched - everything was correct during the spell, so Hermione started researching the properties of each ingredient in the spell, to see if anything could have triggered it - a slightly unripe ingredient perhaps.

Remus continued to read through books, looking for anything he could about time-travel, though the pair would get distracted and end up in a heated debate over something entirely different. Sometimes James would appear and catch them, just watching Hermione carefully as magic ran through her hair, whilst she passionately argued her case.

Sometimes he would join in, and Remus would leave them to it, a smile on his face as he watched them, or as he left, if the discussion seemed to go on for too long.

He couldn't really blame James for joining in and causing Hermione to get overly passionate about her topic. He knew all about the appeals of a passionate debate - he was with Sirius after all, and who was there that was more passionate than Sirius Black?

Their debates usually ended up with them naked, and Remus had a few good points to make when he got home. He smirked, thinking about how his and Sirius' night was going to end up.

...oOo...

James sat down to breakfast, Hermione in the seat facing. He read over the Daily Prophet, noticing mention of the mark in the sky, the previous night. He began to flick through the paper, lifting it off the table as he did so.

"James... when you said you were working late last night..."

James placed the paper down flat, so he could see Hermione. "You want to know if it was Order work? Well, it was."

Hermione's eyes followed the paper. "Were there any..."

"A couple. Not anyone that any of us knew, but... it was a horrific sight."

There was a long silence, but James could tell that Hermione had something big on her mind.

"Regulus will die soon," she blurted out. "Just... don't let it happen. Please don't."

"Okay..." James said, frowning. "I'm going to need more than that if I'm going to do anything."

"He'll..." Hermione looked around, before casting spells to ensure they were alone, along with various locking spells and silencing spells, ensuring their conversation stayed within the small bubble around them.

"He's going to do something stupid - it helps us in the future, but... it can all be avoided."

"So let me get this straight. You can tell us about Regulus dying and how to stop it, but in your future, the rest of us die, and you're not going to do anything about that?"

"I don't know if I can," Hermione admitted. "I can see what I can do about Sirius, which I believe could stop Remus' death, but I think yours is a fixed point. It has to happen."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because if you..." she hesitated, thinking it over. Lily had to die to protect Harry, but did James have to die?

Sirius wouldn't go to Azkaban if James was alive, and Harry wouldn't grow up with the Dursleys. Remus wouldn't be alone.

And the bigger question: would Hermione be able to let him die, having spent weeks getting to know him and starting to care about him? She didn't know if she would be able to allow that to happen.

...oOo...

Hermione was in the living room when the wards activated. As she was sometimes in the estate alone, save for some House-elves, James had keyed her into the wards so she could feel when someone was arriving. James looked towards the door, telling the other three to wait in there.

"Lily... what are you doing here?" James asked, drawing Hermione's attention. She ignored Sirius and Remus, quickly moving closer to the door and peeking out.

"I've had time to think about things, and if we forget last month -"

"What do you want to forget? You leaving? Or you laughing at my proposal?"

"Both - all of it," Lily replied, sounding unimpressed at James bringing them up. "James, you knew this wasn't serious like that for me, but I've missed you. We always had a lot of fun, and this past month -"

"Wait, so you turned down my proposal because you want something casual with me?" James asked. "You never said that before. You led me to believe that..."

"I never led you to believe anything, James. You just assumed I wanted a relationship with you."

There was a long silence. "You went to Snape, didn't you?"

"So what if I did."

"You... did you have... coitus with him?"

Her silence was enough of an answer. "James, let's not do this, let's just go back to the way things were before."

"No," James whispered, shaking his head, and Hermione could see how hurt he was. Anger flared up inside her at the way Lily had treated James. Had she not heard countless stories of how James loved Lily and would do anything for her?

And here Lily was, just taking advantage of James' feelings for a bit of fun.

"Sirius, you have a Potter family ring, right? Give it to me." She slid the ring onto her left hand, and pulled the leggings she had been wearing off. She transfigured her dress into a man's shirt that looked like the one James had worn the day before, and opened the top buttons on the shirt, giving a view of her cleavage.

Clad only in the long shirt, which covered her body, and some of her thighs, she walked out of the room, her eyes on James.

"Love, what's taking you so long, you can't keep me waiting like that, or..." she trailed off, pretending to notice Lily for the first time. "Oh, am I... should I go back in and wait for you?"

James couldn't stop staring at her. "Hermione," he croaked, his eyes falling on the skin under the open buttons. "You should wear only that all the time."

"James," Lily began, coldly. "Who is this?"

"I'm his fiancee," Hermione replied, coldly. "And... you are?" She raised her eyebrows, moving into James' embrace, ignoring the way his hand rested just above her arse.

"I'm... he proposed to me last month," Lily said.

"Well, he proposed to me this month," Hermione replied, flashing the ring at Lily. Lily stepped forward, grabbing Hermione's hand, examining it carefully.

"But... that's a Potter family ring? How did you get him to give you that when I was only offered a emerald?"

"My mother's ring," James added.

"Let me guess? You were expecting a big expensive diamond?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "After how you've treated James all these years, and the way you're treating him now, what makes you think that you're worthy of a diamond? You had your chance, you blew it, now I'd like you to vacate our home, because me and my Fiancee were in the middle of something."

"Are you choosing this trollop over me?" Lily shrieked. "Look at her, she has no decency. She's not even dressed!"

Hermione was out of James' grip and in Lily's face before James could even consider grabbing her to keep her still. "Me the trollop? Did I not hear that you were at Snape's house? Do you just move from bed to bed, Lily? Because I've only been in James'. So you can call me what you like, but I think we both know which of us has loose morals, and which doesn't. You truly are giving us muggleborns a bad name."

Lily opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you think I've finished?" Hermione snapped. "Now, I live here. This is my home. I sleep here, I spend my days and my nights here. I've been here for a month now. I can wear what I like around my home. You on the other hand, walked into _my_ home without even an invitation. Glimmy!"

Glimmy appeared, looking nervous.

"I think Miss Evans needs to be shown out. If she comes back in again without an invitation, please escort her out each time. She doesn't live here and she's not dating or engaged to James, so she has no rights to just walk in. She can wait on the front porch like everyone else."

Glimmy nodded.

"Thank you, Glimmy. Once you've finished, why don't you take some time to yourself? I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Thank you... Mistress," Glimmy said.

"You can't do this," Lily hissed, angrily, but Hermione turned to James, stepped closer to him, and pressed her lips against his.

She had only planned for a soft kiss, but for the first time, a kiss had caused fireworks to go off, and she didn't pull away as James deepened the kiss, wrapping both arms around her.

Hermione faintly registered the sound of Glimmy apparating away with Lily.

...oOo...

"People are going to talk," James said, laying on his side, with his fingers running over her stomach.

"They will," Hermione whispered, tiredly.

"About me being engaged," James added. "You know... you don't have to leave if you... you can stay as long as you'd like."

"I can't do that," Hemrione whispered.

"Why not?"

"I have a life back home."

"Everyone is dead, you told me yourself. If you stayed, imagine what we could change. You'd know how to keep people safe. We could change things, Hermione."

"I don't know, James."

"For me then. Stay here and be with me? Sleep in my bed, wear my ring... I'll protect you, you'll protect me. We'll fight side by side in the war if that's what you choose. We'll save Sirius and Remus and Regulus. I won't die, as you'll know how to stop it. We'll save..."

"The Prewitt brothers, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon... so many people," Hermione whispered. "Fred Weasley... we can stop Greyback." She lay in silence for a few minutes. "Don't ask me again, I need time to think. I don't think I... I don't know."

James didn't push. He just shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her close.

...oOo...

A week later, when Sirius and Remus had stopped by for dinner, Hermione stood up.

"I've made my mind up," she began, looking around at them. "I'm staying... but there are some conditions."

The last words were drowned out by the three men's excited responses.

"I said conditions. First, you don't get overly protective of me. You need to help me through the nightmares, and sometimes I'll know a place and a name and it might be someone you don't think is worth saving, so you'll have to trust in my knowledge of the future."

"Of course," James quickly said.

"There is one other thing that you won't like," Hermione added. "I know the identity of the spy in the Order."

There was tension on the side of the table, with Sirius and Remus making an effort not to look at each other.

"I just want you to trust me when I say the spy could be anyone."

"Apart from you, since you weren't born," Sirius pointed out.

"Okay, the spy could be any of the current Order members, and you've all been sitting around suspecting each other, but you're all wrong. The spy isn't in this room right now, but one day he's going to cost James his life by selling him out. With Lily out of the picture, Voldemort won't come to kill James and Lily, to get to their son. But even if he hasn't sold you out yet, it's only a matter of time."

"Who?" Sirius demanded.

"The spy is Peter," Hermione whispered. "He betrays the Potters, causing their deaths. He frames Sirius for their murders and the murders of some muggles and fakes his own death, leaving Remus alone for so many years. Sirius rots in Azkaban for twelve years, before escaping. He died a few years later. Remus dies in 1998."

James looked at the others.

"He frames me and Remus is alone for twelve years?" Sirius growled. "I think we should arrange a little meeting with Peter."

"Later," James said, moving around the table. "Yes to anything you want, just promise that you'll stay here with me."

"I will," Hermione said, leaning in and pressing her lips against James'.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **4813 words.**

 **I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas :)**


	6. Harry Potter

**Written for:**

Bad Movie Tuesdays: [AU] Crossover, [Dialogue] "Okay, this is awkward, but I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. Maid or hooker?"

Ultimate Battle - Divergant!AU

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger**

 **The Time Hermione Put Knowledge Second**

 **Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

* * *

Divergant!AU. I'm choosing a timeframe where the new Dauntless didn't have to go through the tests to be accepted into the faction.

* * *

Sixteen year old Hermione stood with the large group of other students as they waited for their names to be called during the ceremony. She resisted the urge to look around her at the others. She knew what she would see.

She would see groups of other sixteen year olds, some just as nervous as she was.

She would see the grey of the Abnegation, who didn't wear any other colours - not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The faction that would have prided themselves in their selflessness, if they were able to be prideful about anything.

She would see the blue of the Erudites, who were always wearing at least one item of blue, as it was a calm colour, and they all knew that a calm mind was a clear mind. The faction that cared about knowledge above all else.

She would see the black of the Dauntless, who tended to lean towards black, tight clothing that aided the reckless and fighting lifestyle they lead. The fearless and the brave. The fighters.

She would see red and yellow of Amity, who were happy and relaxed and liked to show how they felt with their colours. The peaceful faction.

She would see the simple black and white from Candor, as basic as they viewed the truth. Everything was as simple as black and white. The truthful faction.

But Hermione didn't look around. She faced forward, her eyes on a spot on the wall as she listened for her name, her thoughts on the test she had gone through to help her pick.

It had revealed two factions to her. Erudite, which she was already in, and Dauntless - though she could choose one of the others should she want.

There were no other names she was listening for to be called, because there were no friends that cared where she was going, and no friends that she would want to contact in the future.. Her mother had all but said goodbye to her before she had left that morning, giving Hermione the impression that she cared little whether Hermione stayed or not.

That's what Hermione hated about her current faction. She also wasn't a fan of blue. Erudites were quite selfish people - only caring about knowledge, people coming far behind.

She wasn't like that. Knowledge was important to her, but if she had a child, she wouldn't have pushed her child away just because she was busy learning. She would have shown her child that it wasn't scary - that she always had someone there for her, no matter if she stayed or went.

But in a way, Hermione was grateful that her mother had acted that way. It made it all the more easier to rise up from her chair and let her blood drip down onto the stones of the Dauntless.

Dauntless was her only escape from her mundane life, filled with selfish people.

She didn't even bother to search the crowd for her mother, knowing the woman wouldn't have bothered turning up, and instead met a pair of green eyes from a boy that was in black and white. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied, looking relieved that she had spoken first.

As they followed the others out, the pair stuck close together.

...oOo...

The boy with green eyes and glasses was one of the first to grab a hold of the train. He didn't look like it, but he was a fast runner.

Hermione wasn't too far behind, but a hand reached out from the train, and she grabbed his wrist, allowing him to pull her up.

"Thanks," she said. "You're a fast runner."

"I had to be back home," he said.

"Home was Candor?"

"Not originally. Home was Dauntless, until my parents died. My aunt was in Candor, and I was moved to that faction instead. I… I want to be where my parents chose to be. Why did you choose Dauntless?"

Hermione took a moment to answer. "Process of elimination," she said. "Candor scare me - to have every secret laid out to everyone. I don't know if I could live like that. Abnegation. I won't even pretend that I'm selfless enough to be amongst them. I'm not the happy, fun-loving Amity, which leaves Erudite and Dauntless."

"And Erudite is your old faction?"

Hermione nodded. "They care more about knowledge than anything else there," she said. "Even my mother. She basically just pushed me away, I've never been close to her. Knowledge before anything else in there. I didn't want to live like that anymore."

"Which leaves Dauntless."

"Yes, but it doesn't scare me. Knowledge matters, but there are things that matter more. I want excitement in my life too. Dauntless has always fascinated me."

"Me too. I wondered why my mother would move from Erudite to Dauntless."

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, it won't be as scary as I thought - I want to find people there - people that knew my parents, but at least I've met you. At least I know someone."

"I'm glad we've met too," Hermione admitted. "Friendships are scarce back in Erudite. Friends are the people that can benefit you the most, not the people you care about most."

...oOo...

Hermione gaped at the hole where Harry had just thrown himself. When they asked who was going first, he had just ran for it and jumped. She was worried that he was hurt.

"Who is going next?" the woman with bubblegum pink hair asked, looking around.

Hermione didn't even think about it. She dived in, eager to follow her new friend.

"Name?"

She opened her eyes, taking in the net that she had landed in.

"Name?" the guy repeated again.

"Hermione," she said.

He nodded. "Right. You want to move before someone lands on you."

She nodded at the redhead's words, quickly sliding off the net, thanking Harry who had moved forward to help her.

Together they stood back and watched the next initiate land. A girl with eyes that looked like they came from a doll, and long blonde hair landed next, smiling dreamily around. Her red and yellow clothes looking much too big on her doll-like form.

The pair moved forward, pulling the net down so she could slide off.

One by one, the new members of the faction dropped down. Some looking fearless, but the rest looking around nervously. Aside from the blonde girl that called herself Luna, a boy called Neville attached himself to their group.

...oOo...

The groups were led to the rooms they would stay in as they learnt the Dauntless way. They would learn how to fight, how to defend themselves. They would learn what parts of the Faction home was dangerous, and then they would look through a list of jobs and be assigned one. But the jobs wouldn't be straight away. They had to find something they were good at.

A card was issued to each of them, each card containing Galleons, Sickles and Knuts - a form of money to spend. They were told to go and buy something more 'Dauntless' to dress in.

Hermione avoided the more elaborate clothes, opting for a pair of plain black jeans and a ripped black t-shirt. Upon seeing Harry an hour later, she noticed that he had similar ideas. Nothing fancy, just plain clothes for now.

In fact, most of them had chosen along the same lines. Plain jeans, plain skirts or leggings or dresses, and plain tops.

A few had gone for the more fussy items, looking more like the Dauntless they had seen on their walk.

Some had gone over the top, causing one of the others to ask an awkward question.

"Okay, this is awkward, but I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. Maid or hooker?"

The girl had quickly toned down her outfit at that point.

...oOo...

A week into the training, they were given a day off, and Harry and Hermione walked around. Hermione found herself stumbling a lot in the new trainers she had been wearing, completely different to the sensible shoes her mother had encouraged. Harry grinned, offering her his arm, helping her keep steady.

Neville and Luna had walked with them for a while, before Neville pointed out something in a shop. He insisted they separate and meet up later, though Hermione suspected that the blushing boy just wanted to spend some time with Luna alone.

Hermione didn't blame him. Over the week, Harry had been sweet. He had saved her a space at the table, he had helped her with her shooting, something he seemed overly good in and he had stood up for her when one of the other Erudites had been mean to her.

It was nice to spend some time alone with him, her arm tucked into his. Not that she would admit how much she enjoyed holding his arm.

...oOo...

Harry stopped at an address, looking through the window.

"I had a letter," he began. "When I turned sixteen, it arrived. A man claiming to be my Godfather sent it, saying that he knew my parents, that he was Dauntless, and that this was his address. It was given so I could write back to him, but I decided that since my birthday fell a week before we had to decide, that I would just visit him."

He turned to Hermione. "I have to admit, I'm quite nervous." He reached for Hermione's hand, before using the other one to push the door open.

A bell rang as the door swung open, and shut again behind them. A man came out from behind a panel at the back, smiling softly at the sight of them.

"Please come in and take a look around," he said, sounding very much - and looking very much like a Professor. Even in the black clothes, the man was unable to hide the look of a Professor.

"I'm looking for… for Sirius Black? He sent me a letter, he's -"

"Harry?" the man asked, his eyes wide as he moved closer. "Harry, is that you? James' boy?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"James' boy?" came a loud voice from the back, another man moving out from behind the screen and rushing over. "He's here? And here I was waiting for a letter, I didn't expect a visit. I thought…. Merlin! Harry, it's you. It's been years." The man pulled Harry into a tight hug, which somehow ended up involving Hermione as Harry failed to let go of her hand.

"We've met?"

"When you were a baby. Me and Remus used to babysit for your parents. Me and your dad - grew up together. In fact, he was my cousin, which makes us family. But you can go back to calling me Uncle Padfoot if you'd like."

Harry looked overwhelmed. "Padfoot?"

"Yeah. Because of the tattoo." He turned around, pulling his shirt up, revealing a large grim dog.

"Some nicknames when we were younger. We got tattoos that we felt best represented the names," Sirius explained. "Though I do have a tattoo of the stars, since my name is Sirius, but I'm sure you won't want to see that one. Remus has a Wolf-print in the same place. Only I'm allowed to see that." He gave them both a warning look.

"Why don't you both sit down and have a cup of tea?" Remus offered.

Harry shook his head. "We don't have a lot of time," he admitted. "I just needed to find out about you both. You won't mind if I come back on my next day off… find out more about my parents?"

"Of course, you're family, Harry. You're welcome back any time," Sirius said, slipping an arm around Remus.

Remus smiled warmly at them. "And so is your friend." His eyes moved to their joined hands. "Girlfriend,"he amended. "What faction did you come from?"

"Erudite," she admitted.

"Ah. Me too. Horrible place, the people are so…"

"Cold," Hermione finished. "I love learning more than anything, but it wouldn't come before family and friends."

"I agree with you. That's why I left," Remus said.

"That and because we met in school and I convinced you to join me here. Knowing you, you would have ended up in Abnegation. I couldn't let that happen, so I corrupted you before you could even consider it."

...oOo...

"So… you didn't disagree when Remus called me your girlfriend," Hermione asked, very well aware that Harry still had a firm grip on her hand.

"Well, we are in Dauntless," Harry said. "Isn't this place for the brave and reckless?"

"What are you doing that's either?"

"I'm brave for holding your hand, and reckless with our friendship now that I've decided that I'd like to date you," Harry said, not even turning to look. He was leading Hermione up one of the nearby buildings.

"What are we…." she trailed off, finding herself with a beautiful view of the sunset. "Hermione, I fancy you like mad," Harry said. "And I know I can be blunt about things, Candor saw to that, so hopefully you can trust that I'm real about this - about my feelings. I had expected to find my family here and nothing more. What I've also managed to find here is you. I'm mad about you. Can I take you out on a date?"

Hermione smiled. "I like the sound of that," she said, allowing Harry to pull her close as the sun continued to set. "You know, I really think I'm going to like it here - with you."

"Me too," Harry said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

...oOo...

Harry stood up from the table where he had been lying, a tattoo on his shoulder. His Uncle Sirius put away his tools, and came to examine his handiwork.

"The Potter family crest. Your father would be so proud to see you with that," Sirius said. "It's exactly the same as the one I tattooed on his shoulder when we were younger."

Hermione came to examine it, before placing a kiss to the skin above it, before Sirius put a makeshift bandage over it. Harry pulled his t-shirt on carefully, not wanting to accidentally pull the bandage.

"Thanks Padfoot," he said, with a grin. "Remus not around?"

"He has errands to run," Sirius said with a smile. "So - have you decided what to do about work yet?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "We've applied for shared accommodation together," Harry said. "We're still looking to see what we want to do here."

"Well, my door is always open if you want advice," Sirius insisted. "Hermione, let me know when you've decided on your tattoo. Free of charge of course."

"Thanks Sirius," Hermione replied with a grin. "We'll see you around."

They left the tattoo parlour hand in hand.

"It's a bit sore," Harry muttered, now that Sirius couldn't hear him.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied. "How about when we get back to yours, I make you forget about it?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Harry replied, stealing a quick kiss.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Merry Christmas everybody! :D**

 **2539 words**


	7. Percy Weasley

Written for:

 **Olympics** \- Coxed Eight: The Leaky Cauldron

 **Bad Movie Tuesday -** The Avengers: [location] Ministry

 **Around the Globe Challenge -** Write about a steamy affair

 **Hamilton Challenge -** **13.** [lyric] "I'm willing to wait for it.", [scenario] Write about someone having an affair, [character] Percy Weasley

 **Hogwarts OWLS** \- Potions: Start your story with a sad beginning, Write about taking things from someone who won't miss it, Write about two or more people meeting up. **Prompts used:** **Restriction:** Don't have any physical children in your story. (IE, you can have ghosts of children or adults that have a young mental age, but no live children.) **Restriction:** Don't mention Hogwarts. **Word:** Help **Colour:** Red **Action:** Run **Action:** Reach **Action:** Climb **Action:** Pull **Colour:** Green **Colour** Tan

* * *

 **The Time When Sirius Picked the Gift**

* * *

Hermione glanced at the letter the owl had delivered and frowned slightly before letting out a sigh. At least he had tried. She understood that Ron couldn't get home a day early, and maybe he was right. It wasn't fair to keep pushing him to come home early.

But it was her birthday and she had only gotten him to ask if he could take an early portkey.

She dropped the letter onto the side of her desk, determined to get on with her work and forget about the disappointment that faced her that evening. She had hoped to see Ron, and the longer she had gone without a letter, the more she had hoped that he was going to just show up and take her somewhere nice. Or even have a nice night in.

Therefore Hermione had made no other plans.

After ten minutes of staring blankly at the top file on her desk, she realised someone was standing by her desk. She quickly looked up, spotting Remus.

"Hermione? Is something the matter?"

"Remus! I'm sorry, I just lost focus for a moment there," she stated. "I just…"

"You're upset about something," Remus finished. "I've known you long enough to be able to tell. What's happened? Is it to do with your birthday?"

Hermione nodded, her gaze falling on the letter.

"May I?"

She nodded and Remus reached for the letter, opening it and reading.

"It's not selfish to want to see your boyfriend on your birthday," he muttered, sounding mildly annoyed. "Put something nice on tonight, Sirius and I will take you somewhere. A nice family dinner."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"I was actually going to invite you for dinner tomorrow as a late birthday meal. I assumed you had plans tonight," Remus stated. "But it's just as easy for us to do tonight. We'll be by to pick you up at half-past seven, alright?"

Hermione beamed at him, nodding her head. "Thank you."

Remus returned the smile. "Of course. You know if you ever need us… you're family, Hermione."

"I know. You're my family too," she insisted.

Remus turned to walk away, before quickly turning back. "Sirius chose your gift and I'm very sorry in advance."

"You know, I get scared everytime I hear those words."

Remus nodded. "I feel like I should have this printed on a card and hand it out to everyone."

...oOo…

Hermione bumped into Percy out in the hallway on her way from the office. He looked up with a momentary look of irritation before spotting Hermione.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Percy shook his head, smiling at her. "It was me. I was too engrossed in thinking about the law that had been sent up to the Minister about House-Elves. It's being fought against. I read through the proposed changes."

"It went to Kingsley? Those things are supposed to go through me first." Hermione gave him a hurt look.

"I sent a copy of it to you this morning," Percy stated. "I expect you're so busy, that you've not come to the report yet?"

"Thank you. Are you on your way home?"

Percy nodded, reaching up to fix his glasses. "I have some reports to drop home, and then I was going to look around Diagon Alley for a while."

"Well, if you have time, look out for me. Sirius and Remus are taking me to dinner tonight and I suspect we'll be going to the Leaky Cauldron. I have to say that the food there is excellent. I don't know why people pay expensive prices to go elsewhere."

"I have to agree," Percy replied. "Can I escort you to the floo?"

Hermione's smile widened. "Of course!"

...oOo…

Sirius always knew how to cheer her up.

He was the biggest flirt, but she allowed it, knowing that he was completely devoted to Remus and would never do anything to hurt him. It was nice to be flirted with in such an easy manner. Men were usually slightly intimidated by her, seeing as Hermione was best friends with Harry Potter. Or it could have been because of how opinionated she was.

There had even been a wonderful time when Percy had seemed to be flirting with her, though, reminding her of the small crush she had felt for Ron's older brother when she was younger.

There had been something about the way he took charge as a Prefect from her first day that had fascinated her, and she loved the conversations they would sometimes have at the Ministry if they saw each other during lunch. He was one of the few men that could actually sit and debate with her, rather than letting things get heated because Hermione had a different point of view. She admired the way that he stuck to his guns over what he thought or believed, but was willing to listen to the other side of things.

The light flirting had ended quickly when she had moved into Ron's flat. She couldn't blame Percy. She and Ron had kept things quiet for a while before mentioning that they were 'seeing' each other. They hadn't told many people that it was serious enough for Hermione to consider living with Ron.

...oOo…

After Hermione ate her slice from the cake Remus had ordered for her birthday, she watched Sirius lift a box from the floor. She immediately looked at him suspiciously.

"Happy birthday, Kitten!" He smiled innocently at her.

Hermione glanced at the box and then up at Sirius. "It's not going to make sexual sounds when I touch the box, is it?"

"Love, that joke is so last year!" Sirius gasped dramatically. "I wouldn't do something so crass… again."

Hermione snorted, but reached out for the box. She met Remus' gaze, narrowing her eyes at his amusement, before pulling at the lid.

Hermione was frozen for a moment before she slammed the lid back down, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She slowly looked up at Sirius, who was smirking widely. "It was modelled after me," he stated. "But I've got a good few inches on that!"

Remus reached for the box, opening it carefully before letting out a snort. "I think you've gotten a bit mixed up there, love," he said. "It's this that has a good few inches on you."

"Sirius, I don't need—"

"Just keep it!" Sirius insisted. "I clearly can't return an item like that. Ron travels a lot after all." The grin was back. "And even when he's there, I can't imagine he's able to keep up with you. You know, I was just saying to Remus the other day—"

"And that's where I step in," Remus interrupted. "I don't think Hermione needs to hear anything more."

"All I'm saying, Kitten, is that no-one is as lucky to have what's in Remus' trousers. So—"

Remus loudly pushed the chair away from the table. "Sirius!"

The bill paid by Sirius, the trio headed towards the floo, Hermione clutching the box. She had never owned an item like this before, but… there had been times where she had wondered, and this was bigger than Ron.

Not that she'd admit that in front of Sirius, of course. Maybe it wasn't as unwanted as she led him to believe.

As though he could read her mind, he smirked. "If you don't know how to get started, just give me a call. I'm sure me and Remus could—"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't allow him out in public…" his smile turned devious. "Unless he's on a leash."

"And a tight one at that."

Sirius moved forward, eager to join in, but Remus gave his head a shake. "Goodnight Hermione, we're home this weekend, so if you find yourself waiting on Ron, you're welcome to come over at any time. Teddy is back from Andromeda's in the morning, and would be delighted to see you."

"I'll definitely do that. I'm sure he'll want to see his mother once he's back, so I'll stop in for a bit."

She tilted her face, and he kissed her softly on her cheek, Sirius quickly moving to kiss her too. "Goodnight, Kitten."

"Are you leaving?"

Hermione spun around, her gaze falling on Percy. He was clutching a gift-box and smiling warmly. "Are you staying?"

"I would have, but if you're going home…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Love, you stay here and enjoy your birthday," Sirius pushed. "We're a bit too old to be staying up past midnight."

"It's only ten," Hermione pointed out.

"Exactly, which only gives me and Remus two hours to shag," Sirius informed her, with an excited grin.

She couldn't help herself. "Two hours? Special occasion?"

Three sets of eyes stared intently at her. "Surely… how…" Percy spluttered. "No, that's my brother. I don't want details."

"Kitten, two hours is nothing," Sirius murmured, losing the smirk now. "Me and Remus… look, let's talk properly tomorrow. It's your birthday and Percy has a gift for you."

"Okay," Hermione replied, her head spinning slightly at the information. Sex with Ron was usually done in an hour and a half. And that was when it was a special occasion.

She bid the men goodnight before turning to Percy, who smiled warmly, offering his arm. "What would you like to drink?"

...oOo…

The pair were seated for almost an hour, when a flash of red hair caught her attention. She looked past Percy to see her boyfriend at the far end of the bar. He spoke to Tom for a moment before taking a tray of food, heading back to the rooms.

Something inside Hermione made her stay silent, slipping her bag onto her shoulder and moving from the seat, her eyes on Ron's retreating form. Her wand pointed at her feet and she quickly silenced them so they'd make no sound. She turned, pointing her wand at Percy's feet as he followed.

"Hermione what—" he began, frowning in confusion as he followed with her jacket, his own, and the two gift-boxes.

"I just… Ron's here and he's got a room."

Percy's frown deepened. "Maybe I should go and find him, and—"

"No." She was firm in her answer, She moved up the stairs, listening out, her eyes searching. She spotted Ron turning at the far end of the hallway and followed, freezing at the end of the wall, as he knocked on a door.

"Lav-Lav, open up!"

"Won-Won! I'm so hungry. Shall we eat and get back to it?"

Hermione thought she was going to be sick at the giggle that followed Lavender's words. She waited until the door closed before turning to Percy.

"He said he wasn't back until tomorrow. He's… he's in there with his ex-girlfriend. Instead of spending my birthday with me, he sent an owl telling me I was selfish to even ask him to see if he could come back a day early, and—"

Percy balanced the gift-boxes and jacket under his arm, and took Hermione's arm with his other hand. "We're not doing this here," he insisted. "Come on, let's get you home and we'll—"

"Home?" she replied, glaring at him. "Home belongs to the man who is currently sticking it to Lavender Brown. The next time I set foot in that place will be to collect my things and hex him so bad that his penis gets covered in boils. I know a great spell that makes permanent spots and boils appear!"

"I'm sure you do, but… we're going to my flat. You can make your plans there. Anyone could come out of the rooms right now. You take these and wait by the floo. I'll be right along."

Hermione hesitated, but the tears at what she had seen were now threatening to fall and she felt tired, drained. She would have time to deal with Ron later. She nodded and headed to the stairs.

She paused on the top step, listening. A knock at a door.

"Percy? Wha… what are you... why are you here? Please don't ment—bollocks! My nose! Perc—"

There was a sudden silence and it took a few seconds before she heard the sound of a door close. She hurried down the stairs, not wanting Percy to know she had stayed up there to eavesdrop.

...oOo…

Hermione looked around the room, taking in the brown, inviting looking sofa, and the green and tan patterned rug that she wanted to feel underneath her feet. Without waiting for an invitation, she slipped her shoes off, setting them next to the fireplace. As she moved, she felt something brush against her skin, and quickly realised it was a spell that removed all traces of floo travel. She forced a smile on her lips as she followed Percy to the sofa. He gestured for her to sit, before heading to a cupboard nearby and searching through.

He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured a generous measure for each of them, quickly moving to hand one to her.

"I didn't even open the present you got for me," Hermione muttered.

"There's no rush," Percy said, taking a seat by her and turning to look at her. "I'm sorry about my brother. I'm sorry that you found out that way, and I'm sorry that he was stupid enough to do that to you."

"Should I have known?" Hermione asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Percy reached out, his hand resting briefly on her wrist. "Hermione, I can't imagine what goes on in yours and my brother's relationship, but I don't ever believe that you could have done something so wrong to cause this. If he was unhappy, he should have left. But from what I thought, you both were happy together. Ron was saying these past couple of months…" he trailed off.

"What? He was saying what?"

"That he was going to marry you one day," Percy muttered angrily. "He was so happy with you, he was planning to marry you, yet he… he does this!"

"Well, I can tell you for certain that he's not going to be even dating me, let alone marrying me," Hermione informed him. She gulped down some of the drink, the burn in the back of her throat soothing her slightly. "I'll pack later and get Sirius and Remus—"

"No," Percy stated, standing up. He grabbed some parchment and started writing quickly. "They will pack for you. You don't need to be there right now, not when you're hurting. I'll sleep on the sofa tonight and you can take the bedroom, if you don't mind staying." He paused, waiting for Hermione to nod in agreement. "Which furniture is yours?"

"The corner armchair," Hermione said. "The two large bookcases and all of their contents…"

...oOo…

The firewhiskey left a slight buzz, but Hermione was far from tipsy. She hinted at another one, but Percy had smiled, shook his head slightly, and placed a butterbeer into her hand instead.

"Being hurt _and_ hungover isn't going to make things better, trust me."

"It might help," she whispered.

"Do you remember Penelope?"

Hermione blinked at the change of topic, but nodded. "A little," she said. "I remember seeing you and her talking a few times and I spoke to her once—twice in the library I think."

"Nice wasn't she? Kind to everyone, helpful." Hermione nodded, wondering where the story was going.

"She did the same thing. I had a key to her place, and she said she was ill, so I thought I'd surprise her. I left work early and got Tom to make soup up, I got a lovely arrangement of flowers for her and chocolate, of course."

"Of course," Hermione murmured.

"And I went into the house and she wasn't sick at all. She just wanted to cancel our plans that evening because she wanted to spend the day with some guy she barely knew called John."

Hermione's eyes widened and she closed the distance on the sofa, her hand on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Percy shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone except for my brother. I was… I was ashamed. I wondered what I had done, and I thought if I told people the truth, well, they'd tell me that it really was me. I went to Bill, and he told me that it wasn't me." Percy fiddled with the glass for a moment. "He said that if she really loved me, she wouldn't have done that to me. But still I… I thought maybe I was working too hard and not making time for her. I still blamed myself, so I gave her another chance. I didn't do as much overtime, I made more time for her. In the meantime, she carried on with John behind my back. I caught them two months later, and this time I ended things completely."

...oOo…

After Percy's revelation, Hermione found that she understood Percy more. She had noticed that he worked less, but had assumed it was because he had begun establishing a name for himself at the Ministry, rather than being the eager man not long out of Hogwarts

She wasn't surprised that he had kept it to himself, after all, Percy was quite a private person. The subject changed to something lighter, before Hermione reached for the gift-box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, reaching for the sides of the lid and lifting it. Her eyes widened once more and she began to shove the lid back on, but Percy grabbed the box out of her hands, and reached inside.

"Miss Granger," he gasped, trying not to laugh at her reaction.

"Sirius bought it for me," Hermione stated, defensively. "I would never use it, I had… well, I don't have anyone anymore." Her eyes snapped from the dildo to Percy. "Not that I would ever even think about—"

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, ducking his head and trying to catch her gaze. "There is nothing wrong with having needs. Everyone has them!"

"Needs or dildos?" Hermione asked, wondering why her mouth-filter had broken.

Percy chuckled at the question. "Needs, but please don't look in my bedside table when you sleep in my room tonight. I don't want you to find my collection of dildos."

"Bedside table. I bet they're under your mattress." She jumped off the sofa, running towards the bedroom, and Percy darted after her. "Or under your pillow!"

She climbed on the bed, crawling across it and pulling away one of the pillows. She heard the springs as Percy climbed on after her. "What about under this one?" she said, laughing.

Percy laughed as he grabbed her, gently pulling her away, but she pushed him, forcing him to roll over on the bed, Hermione straddling him.

Their eyes widened as they realised their positions. "I'm sorry," Hermione murmured first. "I shouldn't have been snooping. I was joking around, and…"

"It's okay. I like hearing you laugh. There's nothing embarrassing in here anyway."

"Nothing? No adult magazines?"

Percy shook his head. "Well, there is this." Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly as she realised he was still holding the dildo. It was a dangerous position to be in, straddling a handsome, slightly older man on his bed, whilst he held a very nice dildo in his hand.

But even with that thought, she reminded herself that her and Ron were over. He knew her thoughts on cheating. In Hermione's eyes, they had ended the moment he first slept with Lavender, and she didn't know how long they had been at it.

She was free, single. Percy was handsome, and he was looking up at her in a way that told her he wouldn't even consider pushing her away if she were to make a move.

Plus, his reaction to the two hours. She found herself wondering how much longer than two hours this could last?

She leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He responded quickly, and neither said a word as each article of clothing hit the floor.

...oOo…

The tweeting birds woke Hermione, and she sighed as she looked around. Percy's eyes flickered, her movements waking him.

"Should we talk?" she asked.

"Over breakfast," Percy replied. "It's easier to have an important conversation without an empty stomach."

He got up, grabbing his pyjamas and pulling the trousers on. He put the top on the end of the bed. "I can run your things through the washing?"

She reached for the top, but shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll use a cleaning charm, after all, I'll just be going straight to Sirius and Remus' place."

She headed to the bathroom to take a shower, before pulling the pyjama top over her. With a quick charm, the t-shirt almost reached her knees, and she headed out to the living area.

Percy's eyes widened at the sight of her, but he offered her a plate. "Eat up."

...oOo…

"Hermione, before you say anything… I know last night happened because you were upset, rebounding over my brother, and that it would never have happened otherwise. I know you'd never… so we could just go back to how things were."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "You know, I used to have a crush on you. Even when you flirted with me before I moved in with Ron. I think… I'm hurting over Ron, I'm upset, so this is why it's happened now, but it doesn't mean it can't happen again in the future."

Percy smiled. "So if I were to give you time to recover, time to heal, you'd let me take you to dinner?"

"Just dinner."

"It wouldn't be proper to bring you to bed on the first date."

Hermione grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You did it before the first date," she replied.

Percy laughed before taking her hand. "Just so you know, I am willing to wait for it, Hermione. I will wait until you're ready to be with someone again, and I would never hurt you like that. I would just like to know that my wait won't be in vain. If you ever decide you don't want me to…"

"I'll tell you," Hermione assured him.

...oOo...

"He won't be needing this," Hermione said, grabbing a photo-frame from on top of the fireplace and removing the picture, shoving it into the fire. "Or these." The cinema tickets from their first date followed the photo."

"Hermione, are you going to throw everything he had in the fire?" Harry asked, looking up from the box he was packing.

"Not everything he had. He had me, he had my love, he had my trust, and he had everything I could offer. And the thing is: he's not even going to miss it because he has Lavender now."

"Just say the word and we'll go to that room and deal with him."

"Oh. Percy already punched him in the face."

"Percy? Ron's _brother_ Percy actually punched someone?"

...oOo…

Percy set down his report on the coffee table, and looked over at the door, wondering who could have knocked. He stood up and walked over.

"Who is it?"

"Hermione."

He pulled the door open quickly. "Come in. Do you need something, or—"

"Six months and you haven't given up on me yet?" she interrupted, walking into the flat.

He paused. "Should I have?"

"No. I just mean… didn't you meet anyone else in that time? Go on a date?"

"I waited like I said I would," Percy replied, fixing his glasses and pushing the door closed. "Why would I waste my time on dates with other women when I've already met a woman that I know for a fact that I would be happy to be with?"

"And if I wanted another six months?"

"Then I shall celebrate your birthday with you once more, but just as your friend. Hermione, we've spent the last six months getting to know each other, and the more I know, the more I want to be with you. I'm not going to give up waiting if there's a chance."

She smiled at the words. "If I say I'm ready, I've healed as much as I can, and that I know I want to be with you? No ifs. I am ready!"

Percy didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled Hermione close and lowered his head to allow their lips to finally meet once more.

* * *

 **Thanks Dina for the help :)**

 **4079**


	8. Theodore Nott

Written for:

D&D Challenge: Unopened Letter

Writing Club: Hermione Granger

Leapfrog Challenge: Hermione/Theo

Daily Prompt: (Emotion) Disdain

Territories Challenge: Astronomy Tower

* * *

~ The Letter ~

~ Hermione/Theo ~

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she waited at the top of the Astronomy Tower. There wasn't a lot that hadn't been damaged during the war, but the Astronomy Tower stood tall and had become a more popular meeting point for the couples or potential couples at Hogwarts.

Hermione was glad that Hogwarts had opened in September, even with the half-destroyed castle. Though all four houses were combined for their classes as to save space, and the Hufflepuffs were using some of the classrooms as temporary bedrooms whilst their dorms were fixed back up to standards.

It was third on the list. First had been the entrance hall to provide safe and easy access to the castle, second had been the Great Hall, which had been fixed just a couple of days before term started. The Hufflepuff room was proving quite difficult but had almost been completed.

Hermione heard the quiet click of the door at the bottom of the tower and the familiar footfalls of someone she had grown close to over the summer whilst helping fix up the castle. It was only a minute before Theo was standing next to her, his dark eyes on her.

"Have you had time to think?" Hermione asked, her thoughts drifting back to their last visit to the tower where Theo had kissed her before freaking out at his actions.

"I have," Theo murmured, sounding tired. Hermione looked more closely, noticing that Theo looked exhausted. His usually tidy hair was slightly messy and his tie was crooked. It was probably the most dishevelled she had seen him look.

Well, apart from after the kiss they had shared. Her fingers had managed to mess his hair up that day too.

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"I'd like you to read this," Theo said, pulling an envelope from his robes.

Hermione stared at the envelope in his hand. "What is it?"

"Reasons why I'm not good enough to be with you," Theo replied softly, turning his head. "There're too many, Hermione. I wrote why you should date me too, but that list barely compares to the reasons why it shouldn't work."

"Shouldn't doesn't mean it won't," Hermione said, staring in disdain at the letter in his hand. "Let me guess. You're the son of a Death Eater. I'm Harry Potter's best friend. You're a Pureblood, and I'm a Mu—"

"Blood status didn't make it onto the list," Theo interjected. "That doesn't matter. I'm head of my house and no-one is there to tell me that we can't be together. But this list—"

"Isn't worth being read," Hermione snapped, grabbing the letter from his hand. "Do you think I haven't spent the week thinking about this like you've asked? When it comes down to it, we're here for the same reason. We both love Hogwarts and wanted to return this year. We got closer over the summer because we were both helping in fixing the castle. Without the blood-purity and the divide of the houses, we were free to get to know each other and I like what I know about you. I'm not reading this letter."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Theo asked. "I'm not perfect. For a long time I believed my father. I was to take the mark."

"And honestly? I don't know what I would say if you did. Maybe I'd be saying the same things," Hermione replied. "Theo, it might not work out, but it might be the best thing we've ever decided to do. I want to give this a chance. Will you give me a chance?"

Theo nodded his head and Hermione grinned. She placed her wand to the corner of the letter, and it quickly caught alight. Soon they were staring at a few ashes on the floor. Hermione stepped over them and Theo pulled her into his arms.

* * *

 _Thanks to Lynn for betaing_

 _Review please :)_


	9. Severus Snape

Written for:

Stickers - Write about a potion or potioneer

Bath Bomb - Write about someone who has performed a spell/used a potion to give the illusion of becoming younger

Trope of the Month - Deaging - (dialogue) "What have you done?"

Book Club - Gaia: (word) darkness (potion) aging potion (word) goddess

1000 - Aging potion

365 - job: potioneer

Writing Club - Sherlock: (character) Hermione (object) cane, (word) loyal

Restriction - Write a cross-gen fic, Write a collection based around Hogwarts professors

Writing Club - Character Appreciation: Profession - Professor (bonus points as used Snape)

* * *

 **The Importance Of Age**

* * *

Severus knew it was crazy. Even as he mixed the potion, he knew it was the most ridiculous idea he had ever considered, but he had no other ideas. What else could he do?

After all, Hermione was so young and full of life and he was still limping after the snake attack, having to rely on a cane and accepting Hermione's help constantly. It wouldn't be long before Hermione realised that he was just an old man with nothing to offer. She was a goddess and how could he truly be worthy of her?

The potion was black now and Severus continued stirring it with the wooden ladle before adding the powdered unicorn horn. He stared into the darkness of the potion, counting to thirty before giving it three stirs of his wand.

Satisfied that the potion would be a success (even though it was one he had never made before), Severus left the cauldron. The potion had to sit for ten hours so it would be ready after breakfast.

As he closed the door behind him, the shelf by the cauldron rattled slightly and a bottle of felix felicis spilt over. There was barely anything in the bottle, but enough for two drops to fall from the shelf and into the potion.

...oOo...

Severus stared at himself in the mirror in shock. He wasn't sure he was happy with what he was seeing. The amount of potion should have made him look about ten to twelve years younger - he had planned to look old enough to still teach his students yet not too young as to not be taken seriously. After all, he didn't know how to be anything else but a professor and held a certain loyalty to Hogwarts.

He wasn't supposed to _feel_ young too. Though his body would recover quicker from his injury, he wasn't pleased. He hated when a potion went wrong.

He was still staring at himself in the mirror when the door to his chambers opened and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor herself walked in. "Severus, how are you feel…" she trailed off, her eyes widening as she looked at him. "What have you done?"

He looked at her through his reflection. "Hermione," he murmured in a tone of voice that tended to get her flustered.

"Don't try and… no. You tell me what you've done to yourself." Getting over the shock, she approached him, studying him through his reflection until she was close enough to reach up to touch his face.

"It was only supposed to make me _look_ ten years younger," he explained. "I am not certain what went wrong with mine, but I'm not pleased that I made a mistake. Perhaps recreating—"

"I think we should be looking for a cure and not for a way to recreate the potion," Hermione said, concerned. "Why did you want to appear younger?"

Severus sighed. He could see the expression on her face meant that she had no intention of dropping the topic and there would be no way of convincing her. He took her arm and led her to the small sofa that sat near the bookcase, sitting down and waiting for Hermione to do the same.

"I am aware of our age difference. It is something we discussed a couple of months ago when we talked about the way our feelings have recently changed. But I'm also aware of how much older than you I look. I thought perhaps it would help if I were to look a little younger - closer to your own age."

Hermione sighed. "Severus, when we started this, we agreed not to change each other yet you've gone ahead and done just that without talking to me. I like you how you were. Looking at you now, you don't look like my Severus. Can you fix this?

Severus nodded. "I suppose I can make an aging potion," he agreed.

...oOo...

"Are you sure?" Severus asked doubtfully as he lifted the potion to his lips.

"It's your choice," Hermione replied. "If you want to be a younger version of you, who am I to stop you?"

Severus looked between Hermione and the vial. Knowing that Hermione would still be with him at his real age helped.

He tipped his head back, pouring the vial of aging potion down his throat and quickly began to feel the changes.. Seconds later Hermione was in his arms.

"You're back," she said happily.

He wrapped his arms around her. "That I am," he agreed. He had taken a little bit less of the potion than needed leaving him about five years younger, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

* * *

780 words


End file.
